


phan smut no. 1

by titanic_poppy_9



Series: phan smut [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dan, Bottom!Dan, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Dans POV, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phan is real, Phil Lester - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Top Phil, amazing phil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanic_poppy_9/pseuds/titanic_poppy_9





	phan smut no. 1

Dans POV -

I could feel the tension in the air rising. If I could even use the word ‘tension’ to describe this feeling in the room. More like, ‘sexual awkwardness’. 

Phil and I hadnt fucked in days, and I could tell we were both hanging for something. Anything. We had just gotten back from school. I, knowing my parents were out for the week on business, was letting Phil stay at mine. There wasn’t any reason we hadnt had sex, it just hasn’t occurred.

It was about 4:30, and I started discussing dinner with Phil. Deciding on Indian, we called the restaurant to deliver. It seemed like it was taking forever, as we were sitting on the couch watching movies until the delivery guy came. We ate our dinner, satisfied with how filling it was.

Once we had settled back down from dinner, I brought Phil back to the couch. We laid down, my body leaning against his.. Somehow Phils legs had intertwined with mine, and I was okay with that and it was comfortable.

We passed time, waiting for nothing, by watching reruns of anime. When we got sick of it, Phil turned off the t.v. and snuggled up to me. By this time, it was already 10 o’clock at night. 

I turned around so I was now face-to-face with him I pulled his chin closer to mine with a gentle tug, and kissed him. Soft, small kisses eventually turned into rough, fast moving motions. Phil bit my lip a couple times, not hard enough to draw blood. Every time he did, I let out a small and quiet moan. 

“Dan, love, how about we, uh, go to the bedroom?” I caught on of what he was trying to say, hinting at the fact he had a massive boner.

I took his hand and led him to my room, where we both ripped off our shirt and went back to making out. Phil flipped me over so he was now resting on the bed leaning over me, panting quietly. I smelt the sweat from his chest, and I licked his neck. I wanted him, I needed hiim. In me, now.

He made his way down my pants, pulling them off down to my ankles, my boxers soon following. It revealed my hard cock, which Phil proceeded to suck the tip of. I let out small little moans, with Phil sometimes looking up at me through his eyelashes. 

I buckled my hips, thrusting further into Phils mouth. He pulled away.

“you cant do that. Im in control right now. Now, show me how much of a little slut you can be.”

Before even thinking over what Phil said, I turned around and went on all fours. He bent over and pulled out a drawer, grabbing a tube of lube. He began slowly, putting lube on his fingers and stretching me out. One finger at a time. I was letting out louder moans, and it felt so good.

“be quiet baby, we don’t want the neighbours hearing now, do we?” I shook my head and bit my lip, grimacing at the pleasure I was getting.

Eventually, Phil flipped me over and sat me on top of him, so now my legs were wrapped around his waist and his legs were crossed underneath me. Somehow in this process he managed to get completely undressed, leaving our bodies rubbing against each others. 

I felt his uncomfortable boner under me, but not yet in me. I bit my lip and panted. “when are we going to get started?”

Phil giggled at that, and asked if I was ready. I nodded my head, and was prepared for his entrance. He lubed himself up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slowly, but surely, went inside me. Phil moaned, relatively loudly, and it turned me n even more. If thats possible right now.  
He went slow at first. Loving and romantic sex is amazing, but not in this situation. I wanted it fast and rough. 

“Phil, fucking hell. Go a bi-” I was cut off by Phil thrusting his entire self into me, speeding up as well.

It was clear he knew what I was going to say. He looked up at me into my eyes and bit his lip, followed by a cute short giggle. Phil was turning me on more than ever before.

I was letting out moans, each one louder than the next. Phil cupped his hand over my mouth, hinting at me he was about to come.

I rolled my eyes into the back of my head as Phil wrapped his hand around my dick and started pumping. I let out a warm release onto his and mine stomach, shortly followed by Phil releasing into me. We sat in that position for what felt like another 10 minutes, with my head draped over his shoulder, and my arms hanging loosely around his neck. 

After getting over the euphoria, we got up and took separate showers, getting ready for bed.


End file.
